wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
An empty night (shipfic for Duckfarer)
Shipfic that takes place in the future of The Peacemakers. Contains spoilers, remains major wip. Prologue There was an unsettling mood of tension in the air. It wasn't just a few dragons who could sense unease. The whole Sea Kingdom was at a state of unrest. Two moons were in the sky, one full like the roundest, juciest orange in the Rainforest Kingdom. That was why Duck was so worried when one of the SeaWing guards who stood vigil at the hatchery had flown up to him, out of breath. Duck, the discolored SeaWing, was walking through the palace gardens, hoping that a walk would calm his nerves when the blue and white guard had approached. "Bluegill!" Duck called out to the guard, his heart beat beginning to quicken. Bluegill caught his breath, as Duck supported him. "What's wrong?" "Th-there was a cave in." He spoke, his wings drooping to either side. "Where?" Duck asked, his gut feeling telling him something really important was destroyed. "The Hatchery." Bluegill stuttered, as Duck sharply inhaled. No, please no. "Is Way-" "Wayfarer is all right." The guard reassured him. Oh, thank the moons. ''"A chunk of the roof just gave way near the window. Luckily, your mate and her eggs were on the other side of the hatchery." Duck let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Bluegill. May I ask where Wayfarer is?" He asked, flicking his tail. "She said that she would go to the Summer Palace." Bluegill said, his breathing less heavy and more normal. "I will met her there, then. Thank you again." Duck said, before he turned away and spread his wings. With a single wingbeat, he took off into the sky, heading towards the palace. As he was flying the short distance, he wondered if it seemed darker than usual. ''Likely just a cloud. Stop being so paranoid, Duck. ''He told himself, as he spotted Wayfarer's sky-blue scales. He landed beside her, smiling. Her scales were unlike any dragon. To him, they sparkled in the sunlight, and in the moon, they glowed. She was as graceful as a swan in the water, and she was agile and swift on her own four talons. (Even though she claimed otherwise.) "Wayfarer, are you okay?" He asked. ''I'm fine. ''She flashed in Aquatic. Although she was mute, she had no problem communicating with SeaWings. Although she was usually reclusive, she was warm and friendly to everyone she knew. "The eggs?"'' Also fine. Duck sighed in relief, as he stared at the two eggs. One was lying on the ground by her talons. It's shell was a pale blue with faint stripes of a darker shade, almost appearing to have ripples in the surface. The other one was clutched in her talons. It was a sky blue shade, with whorls of teal woven throughout. Just like I saw them last.'' ''' When he looked closer at the pale blue one, he noticed a small, web like pattern on one side. ''Thats no pattern. Those are cracks. "Wayfarer-" he started, only to be cut off by a scream. "The moon! It's eating the sun!" A dragonet called, appearing only three in age. A few dragons looked up into the skh, while a few others laughed. Duck glanced up at he sky, only to see that the dragonet was right, in a way. The moon was covering most of the sun. "It's... an eclipse." Duck whispered. He staredinto the sky for a moment before he heard a small cracking noise. He and Wayfarer turned quickly to the egg that Wayfarer was holding. It was beginning to crack more. What do I do? Should I help it out? Wayfarer flashed nervously, as Duck stepped closer to her. The sun was now just a few beads of light, the majority of the kingdom shrouded in darkness. "It'll be fine." He said. Wayfarer stared down at the egg, as Duck followed her gaze. To his suprise, flecks of yellow had begun to appear. "What is happening?" He wondered out loud, just as the shell shattered completely. The sunlight dissapeared from the sky as if on cue. Wow. She is beautiful. ''Duck stared at his dragonet. His firstborn. Her scales were a deep blue-green, with webbing of a dark azure shade. Her glow stripes were pale yellow, something that Duck had never seen. "She's amazing." Duck breathed, as he instinctively wrapped a wing around Wayfarer. ''She will be special. Wayfarer flashed. Something tells me that this dragonet will be special. ''Duck nodded in agreement. ''Hello? He heard a voice suddenly. He glanced around, wondering who it could be. Almost nobody was around. Duck realised it was in his head, as he faced his dragonet again. There was a sparkle in her eyes that sent both a feeling of fresh love for his dragonet, and a hint of fear through Duck. He pushed the thought of the voice aside, passing it off as his imagination. Duck turned to Wayfarer, and gave her a hug, as the sun began to come back.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions